


Saving Grace

by deanvspanties



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chan, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, cas is a dirty babysitter, cherry pickin', dean is thirteen, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanvspanties/pseuds/deanvspanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean is supposed to be watched by the Novaks while his family is out of town but only Cas, who is back from college for break, is home. And instead of watching the young teen Cas ends up bending Dean over the couch and taking his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

Dean watched as the Impala pealed out of the cul-de-sac, waving halfheartedly as his dad drove away. John said he was going on a hunt but Dean had long since come to terms with the fact that that was his euphemism for drinking himself stupid. Ever since his mom died that had always been the case. For five years now it was the same story.

Dean turned around to face the typical suburban house that was becoming so familiar. He walked up to it and rang the bell, hoping Mr and Mrs. Novak wouldn’t be mad that his dad hadn’t even hadn’t even called first. They were so used to watching Dean that they didn’t usually give stuff like that a second thought, but who knew? The disapproving glares directed at John whenever he decided to come back were telling and even at only thirteen years old, Dean knew people had limits.

It was okay though. Dean liked staying with the Novaks. They didn’t mind sharing their meals and they were nothing but decentto him even though they had no reason to be.

Also their son was nice.

The door opened and he was greeted with the handsome face of Castiel Novak. Twenty years old and brilliant, Dean was sure he was going to college be a lawyer or something. He was so smart and so  _nice_.  He never had anything negative to say about anyone and his energy seemed to radiate like the sun.

Castiel smiled wide and pulled Dean in, hugging him tightly. He didn’t ask any questions, just welcomed Dean with open arms and Dean felt like he was the luckiest kid in the world to have such a good friend.

“Hey Dean! Do you want to see my new pet iguana? I named him Chester and he looks like you!” Dean pouted, smacking the older boy and chasing after him.

“He does  _not!”_

“How do you know? You haven’t even met him yet!”

“ _Because_!” Castiel smirked, picking up Dean and tucking him under his arm like a football and strolling down the path to his room.

The Novak’s house was  _big_.

Mr. and Mrs. Novak slept upstairs while Castiel’s room was on the main floor. They past the huge dining room with a table that sat ten and the living room that was basically bigger than his and his dad’s apartment.

“Where’s your mom and dad?” Dean asked as they entered Castiel’s room. The young man tossed Dean onto the bed and moved over to a giant tank. Dean squinted, trying to find the iguana but he didn’t see it until Castiel picked it up. It blended in with so many of the plants and stuff in there. Castiel grinned, bringing “Chester” over and sitting on the bed with Dean. Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the creature and it blinked back at him, weird eyes moving all over.

“They’re on a business trip in Louisiana and I’m on summer break.” He held up the reptile to Dean’s face. “Come on, you can pet him. He doesn’t bite. He may lick you, though if you taste like flies.” Dean scrunched up his face.

“I don’t taste like  _flies_ , Cas.” Castiel set the iguana aside.

“Are you sure about that?”

“I’m sure!” Castiel looked at him thoughtfully.

“Then you won’t mind if I’m the judge of that?”

“What?” Suddenly Castiel leaned in and licked a long stripe up his neck. Dean scrunched up his face, feeling his belly tingle a bit and he giggled, pushing Cas away. “Hey! Come on stop.” Castiel was licking his neck all over and it tickled. “Haha… Cas! I’m not a kid, you know!”

“You’re not, are you?”

“I’m not!” Dean said smugly. “I just turned thirteen.” Castiel looked at him sternly.

“Yes that’s very grown up.”

“I know.”

“Then I suppose you wouldn’t mind watching a grown up  _movie_?!” Dean’s eyes widened.

“Fight club?!”   Dean jumped up and down in excitement and Castiel laughed, stroking Dean’s hair fondly.

“I knew you’d pick that one.”

::

They watched fight club on the Novak’s big screen. Dean knew most of his friends at school had already seen this movie but Dean was never allowed to hang out with his friends so he was a little behind. He hadn’t even seen Friday the 13th. Although that one he hadn’t seen by choice. Nobody knew it, but he was actually really scared of scary movies like that. He could handle any kind of action movies, though and Fight Club was proving to be perfect. It was really good!

Castiel turned off the DVD player and turned to Dean, smiling.

“Okay, adult movie watched. What else does Mr. Grown up want to do?”

“What other things do adults do?” Dean asked.

“Well they do all sorts of things. Do you want to try something really adult, Dean?”

“Yeah!” Cas scooted closer, pulling Dean close next to him so that they were pressed together. Dean shivered, feeling Cas nuzzle into his hair, breathing in his scent.

“Cas?”

“You’re so cute, Dean. Have you ever been kissed?” Dean blushed, shaking his head.

“Girls are gross.”

“Do you want to try it with me, instead?” Dean felt his stomach start to flutter as he thought about it because yes… He wanted Castiel to kiss him. He nodded and not a second laterCas was pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Dean felt heat bloom in his face because this was his first kiss ever and Cas was giving it to him.  Castiel pulled back. “Mmm, Dean. You’re so cute.” Castiel went onto his knees, hovering over Dean as he claimed his lips again, this time more insistent, opening his mouth and kissing and sucking and it was making Dean so  _hot._ His stomach was fluttering so much and he felt heat gathering in his belly pushing downwards… Dean moaned into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut when he felt Cas’s tongue press inside, finding the boys tongue and licking it softly. Cas pulled back. “So sweet. Your face is all red.” Dean ignored the pressure building in his pants and mustered up a glare.

“Y-You kissed me!” Castiel kissed him again, licking his tongue and sucking on it, nipping at Dean’s lips.

“You liked it.”

“No way!” Dean protested, but Cas smirked, hand digging down between them until he grabbed Dean’s dick.

“Your dick is hard. That means you liked it.” Dean blushed impossibly redder and looked away. Cas bit his lip, looking away too, his fingers pressing gently against Dean’s dick, rubbing it through his shorts and Dean squirmed, trying not to push up into the touch. “I bet I can make you feel really good, Dean.” Dean blushed as Cas started undoing his jeans, pushing his hands inside and rubbing him through his boxers. “You’re so hard already. You want me to touch you don’t you?” Dean bit his lip, pressing up into Cas’s hand.

“It feels weird…” Cas opened his mouth, panting slightly.

“Haven’t you ever touched yourself?” Dean shook his head, blushing because he knew his friends did it all the time but he didn’t want to. After the time he woke up with white stuff all over his sheets, he’d been freaked out. It was weird.

“Why would I do that?” Cas smiled, laughing.

“So  _cute_ …”

“Stop calling me that…”

“I guess I’ll have to show you.” Cas was kissing him again, licking into his mouth as his hand found it’s way into Dean’s boxers, touching him gently. Dean bit his lip but the whimpers came out anyways. It felt so good The butterflies in his tummy were going crazy and the heat down there was building. He wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck as the man touched him, wrapping his big hands around his dick and stroking it firmly. Cas used his other hand to pull down Dean’s pants and start squeezing his butt. Dean cried out, the sound being swallowed by Cas as he was kissed. He felt Cas’s thumb rub between his balls as the rest of his hand touched him, squeezing the tip of his dick.

“C-Cas I’m gonna explode…”

“It’s okay, Dean just let it go…” The heat that was tightening in his belly seemed to snap and Dean started to cry, his penis was on fire and Cas kept rubbing and rubbing… And then it went white.

“Ah! Ah… C- _Cas!_ ” The heat seemed to shoot out the tip of his dick and he cracked an eyelid, watching as the white stuff came out. It felt so good. Like all the answers were found in that moment. Was that the stuff they used to make babies? Cas was rubbing him, getting it all out and mumbling things like _Such a good boy_ and  _so cute._ Dean slumped back and Cas was kissing him again, this time he felt something hard rubbing against him and he noticed that Cas was moving his hips. Was that Cas’s dick? It was so  _big!_

“Dean I want to have sex with you. I think you’re grown up enough to handle it.” Dean narrowed his eyes.

“Sex?” Dean knew what it was… He’d just had sex ed in sixth grade but he never imagined he would be able to do it for a very long time. “Only girls and guys can do that.” Castiel smiled.

“Well that’s not necessarily true. I have sex with guys.” Dean blinked.

“Really? You’ve had sex, Cas?” Cas nodded. Dean supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. Cas was twenty and has been an adult for a long time now.

Of course he’d had sex…

“W-What’s it like?” He asked, blushing a bit at the thought of Cas having sex. Cas smiled.

“It’s a lot of fun, Dean. Would you like to try it?” Dean felt his face get hotter.

“W-With you?!” Cas nodded. Dean gripped the cushions in his hands because he could have sex right now… But Cas was a guy, right? How would it even work? “Um… Okay. How do we do it?” Cas smirked and pulled Dean’s jeans off the rest of the way. His dick was soft now and he saw all the white stuff splattered everywhere. Cas dipped his finger into it, scooping it up and trailing it down behind his balls.

Dean squeaked when he felt that warm coated finger on his butthole.

“C-Cas!” Castiel shushed him, kissing him softly before pulling back.

“It’s okay, Dean. It’s only going to hurt a little bit and then it’ll feel good. I promise.” Dean bit back a yell as Cas’s finger pushed inside. It hurt a  _lot_!

“Ow! Cas that’s dirty!” Cas shushed him again, swallowing his complaints with kisses, his other hand gently rubbing his dick.

“This is how boys do it. It’s okay. You’re so tight, though.” Cas pushed deeper and it felt so weird feeling something wiggling around inside his butt. “So cute and tight…” Cas groaned and Dean could feel Cas’s dick thrusting against his leg again. “I want to be inside of you so badly…”

“Y-You mean your d-dick?” Dean said between whimpers. It hurt even more when Cas added a second finger but Dean tried not to cry out too much. He was crying though, he knew that.

“Yes.”

“It’s not gonna fit!” Dean complained. Cas chuckled.

“It will, I promise.” Dean looked at him suspiciously but figured Cas wouldn’t lie to him. He trusted Cas. Dean kissed him then, earning a surprised sound from Cas before the young man started kissing him back. He pulled back and smiled, looking into Dean’s bright green eyes with his deep blue ones as he stuck a third and very painful finger inside of him. Dean was crying now but the pain was dulled by how Cas was rubbing his dick. “I love you Dean.”

“Y-You love me?”

“Of course,” He laughed, kissing Dean again. “Don’t you love me?” Dean nodded.

“I do!”

“Then we’re boyfriends, okay? This is what boyfriends do and I would  _never_ hurt my boyfriend.” Dean bit his lip because Cas was his  _boyfriend_. He blushed, feeling his stomach flutter a bit before he cried out, Cas’s fingers striking something deep inside of him.

“Wh-What  _is_ that?” Cas grinned wider.

“That’s your cum button,” Cas said, pressing on it gently and making Dean cry out. He could feel his dick getting hard again instantly and it felt so  _good_. “This is why boys can have sex here and it still feels good.” Dean nodded. He knew Cas was telling the truth. Cas smiled, kissing Dean again. He pulled his fingers out, moving up and Dean felt something hot and hard press against his hole.

“Mmm Dean…” Castiel pulled his legs up and Dean screamed as he pushed in. It hurt it hurt  _it hurt!_

“C-Cas it hurts!” Cas was hushing him again, stilling his hips as he gave Dean time to adjust.

“I know, baby. We’ll take it slow. It’s okay. You just really need to relax, alright? Trust me.” Dean nodded because he did trust Cas. Cas would make it alright. He wiped away his tears and tried his hardest to relax. Cas was kissing him again, rubbing his now really soft dick gently and Dean moaned, feeling the tension leave him because it felt good to kiss Cas like this. “That’s right, good boy.” Dean blushed because he really wanted to make Cas feel good too.

“Y-You can move again, okay?” Cas nodded, pushing forward a bit and Dean stayed relaxed as that big dick pushed deeper inside of him. This time he didn’t stop until it was buried all the way inside and Dean felt so  _full_. Cas was all the way in him and Dean had to admit it was kind of exciting. It kind of felt good and he blushed. Cas’s face was pretty too. His blue eyes were dark and he was panting, sweat on his forehead and Dean imagined he was trying his hardest not to go too fast with him.

“Dean are you okay?” Dean smiled, feeling a tear slip down his face but this time it wasn’t because it hurt. He just felt so happy. He was making Cas feel good and Cas loved him.

“Y-Yeah, Cas. I’m fine. It doesn’t even hurt.” Cas smiled, biting his lip before kissing him again.

“You’re so strong, Dean. I love you so much. It feels so good inside of you. It’s so tight like it’s sucking on me… I love it.”

“It feels good, Cas?”

“So good, Dean. You make me feel  _so_ good.” Dean cried out as Cas started moving, thrusting slowly in and out. It was so deep and so much inside of him. It felt so good and Dean didn’t know what to do. His dick was so hard and he wanted Cas to touch it again. He wanted—

 _“Ah!”_ Cas hit that spot. His cum button. Dean’s entire body jerked and Cas laughed, hitting it again. “Mmm… Cas! It feels good…”

“You like it, Dean?” Dean nodded, feeling more tears escape his eyes because he couldn’t help it. It felt so good.

“I love it…”

“I’m fucking you right now, Dean. That’s what adults call it.”

“Fucking?” Cas groaned, sucking on Dean’s neck for a bit.

“Mm yes fucking. Fucking your sweet little hole. So cute…  Feels so good, Dean.” Dean blushed, feeling his eyes roll back into his head as Cas hit that spot again.

“I-I like it. I like it when you fuck me, Cas. It feels good.”

“I told you it would.” Cas thrust deeper then, harder, faster and Dean moaned, feeling like Cas’s dick was pressed up against his tummy inside.

“It’s so deep.”Dean commented, panting hard as Cas thrust deep in and out. Cas was groaning, his voice deep and husky as he moved.

“Dean you’re going to make me come…”

“Your white stuff is gonna come out?” Cas groaned into his neck, jerking his cock in and out of Dean’s tight heat.

“Y-Yeah.” Cas grabbed Dean’s dick then, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Come with me Dean…” Dean bit his lip, sounds tearing from his throat as Cas kissed him, moaning too. With every stroke of Cas’s hand it brought him closer and closer and Dean knew that feeling. He was going to explode. He was going to  _come_. Castiel stilled, burying himself deep inside of Dean and cried out, filling Dean’s ass with warmth and Dean realized his white stuff was coming out and that set him off.

He came with a shout, clutching onto Cas as he was lifted higher than ever. He knew he was making a mess of Cas’s couch but he didn’t care. It felt so good and Cas kissed him again as they calmed down, chests rising and falling with each labored breath.

“Dean you’re so cute. I love you.” Dean pouted.

“Stop calling me that, stupid!” But Dean mumbled  _I love you too_ before kissing Cas, his boyfriend, fully on the lips.

::

The day John came to pick him up, Cas promised him that when he graduated in two years, Dean would be able to move in with him. He would go to to school and he wouldn’t have to deal with John’s crap anymore. Dean deserved better than that and Dean believed him. Cas loved him and though he loved his dad, he knew Cas would take care of him better. He was sad to leave Cas, knowing the man would be going back to college but he had hope now. He knew he’d see him again on Christmas break and they’d be together someday a little more permanently.

That’s what kept Dean’s hopes up. That would be his saving Grace.


End file.
